


Im your puppet

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara is a puppet, mon el is not welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Kara got turn into puppetI suck at summaries and Writting so Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Kara and Alex was chasing a Criminal in National City. Kara was flying above the city “do we know who this guy this?”as she talked in her earpiece. Winn the DEO was Searching in the Computers and Data “No we don’t know nothing”. All the screens in the DEO went red “Kara he’s at the Power Plant by the Bay” “got it” as Kara flew fast. She got to the power Plant she was looking around she couldn’t see past the power plant the wall were covered in Lead. “come on out where ever you are” as she heard fast heart beat. “I’m not going anywhere supergirl” said the unknown criminal “we will see about that won’t we” the criminal came out of nowhere aimed to big power gun at Kara she stood her ground. He shot her Kara went flying against all lead Walls Kara passed out. “Kara What was that? do you hear me?” as Kara’s Earpiece was going out. 

Next morning Kara woke at her place her vision was blurry and she felted dizzy. she was wondering how she got home all she remembered is passing out. She went to the Bathroom she looked at the mirror She Screamed what she saw that she was a Puppet a cute adorable puppet. Kara heard a knock on the door “who is it?” pretending to act normal “its me Alex let me in gotta talk to you” Kara ran to the Door reached for the door nob and opened the door avoided Alex seeing her. “Kara Where are you?” as Alex looked around Kara tipped toed in front of Alex “Im Down Here” Alex looked down “Oh My God” as she walked back Alex Stared at her for a bit and Started laughing “Alex! this no laughing matter” Alex was cracking up on the floor. Kara had Mad face on “ok ok Kara how do this happened?” said Alex as she was wipping her eyes. “i don’t know a woke up like this all i remember is passing out last night” Alex was Seating on the floor “well you were fine at the DEO you know normal you” Kara put her hands on her hips “Sorry too soon?” said Alex “no its fine but can’t let anybody know about this ok?’. 

Kara phone rings it was Lena “Crap its Lena what do i say?” “uh say your Sick” “you know I’m a bad liar” said Kara “Just talk to her” Kara answer the phone “uh Hi Lena Whats up?” “i noticed you are not at work today are you ok?” Kara Coughed “actually i have alittle cold right now i forgot to call in” “Well stay in until your better” “Ok thank you bye” Kara hanged up the phone and sighed “that was Close”. Kara’s Door just flew open Winn came running in “Hey Guys!” he looked up saw Kara he started laughing “Kara you’re a” “Winn don’t say it” said Kara “oh my god you’re a puppet” Kara flew towards Winn and tackled him and started punching him “ahhh ok Im sorry I’m sorry” as Winn got up “Winn why are you here?” said Alex “i wanted to check on Kara”. “please don’t tell J’onn” “i think we have too” said Alex. As they waited for J’onn to come to Kara’s place they heard a Knock on the Door Alex looked at door hole it was Lena “Shit its Lena Hide Kara” Kara ran to her room Alex Opened the Door “Lena hey good to see you” Lena looked Confused “hi i came to see Kara where is she?” “she’s in her room you do not want to see her though” “well here i got some soup for Kara” as Lena gave the soup container to Alex “thank you Lena bye” Alex left the door open alitlle. Kara came out of her room to the living room “oh sorry i forgot to-“ as Lena came back opened the door and saw Kara “Oh my”.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara froze starting at Lena then she to look at her hands "Lena I explain this a very bad criminal turn me into a puppet" as Kara was saying this Lena rushed over to her and kneeled down "awww Kara" said Lena she hugged Kara. Kara was between Lena's Breast she Muffled something they stopped hugging "oh Sorry" Kara was fixing her glasses and shakes her head "its ok I'm fine" Lena was Speechless in front Kara "Well I have to go ill see you later" as Lena stood up before she was about to leave she turned to Alex "please find this guy I can't take this she's too freaking cute" Alex laughed under her breath Lena left closing the door as the it closed J'onn opened it "J'onn your here!" As Kara was jumping up down and clapping. He was out of breath he turned to Alex "Alex I think we found him lets go Kara stay here" Kara was towards them "Stay here you'll be safe here ok?" as Alex slammed the door she was all alone in her apartment.

hours Later Kara was sitting by herself in the living room there was a knocking at her door but it didn't sound to urgent "Come in" as Kara sound upset the door opened it was Lena looking Stunning as ever. she was wearing a black ballroom dress "Kara are you ok? Where is everybody?" Kara was swing her tiny feet "they went to go find the guy who did this" Lena went by Kara side "well that's good isn't it" Kara shrugs "I guess but I wanted to go to see if he can change me back" Lena looked down "back to supergirl?" Kara quickly looked at Lena "what how did you know?" Lena laughed a little "I knew from the beginning we met" Kara was cover her eyes "sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Lena put her hand on Kara's shoulder "its ok you wanted me to be safe" .Kara heard loud ambulance Lena heard it too " I have to go" before Lena could say anything Kara Super Speeds out of the apartment to go save Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara arrived at the scene Alex and the Criminal were fighting looked like the Criminal was running away. She used her super speed in the car she went into the front seat where the Criminal was. Kara punched the Criminal over and over but it did nothing the Criminal grabbed Kara and threw to the road. She was rolling in the street for a while she got up and dusted herself off "crap" she muttered to herself while Winn and Alex caught up. "I thought I told you to stay home" said Alex as she was running out of breath Winn was looking at Kara "umm Kara you have some stuffing coming out" Kara looked at it she shocked "Winn fix this!" "Um ok let's go to the DEO".

They got to the DEO Kara went into Winn's Repair room "come on up here" as he patted the table Kara climbed on the table right front of Winn "this might hurt a lot so don't punch me ok?" Kara nodded. Winn put the stuffing back in and got his thread and needle ready to stitch her up. He began to sew her up he was almost done "Ow!" As Winn was done stitching her up. "Relax were done". Kara looked at the stitching "what the I'm Scared" Winn looked at it "what your fine once you go back normal"  "thanks Winn" Winn as putting his stuff away "anytime".  Kara go off the table and went to go to see her sister when she did Lena came to visit in the DEO " hey Alex" as Kara grabbed a seat "hey um when were you going to tell me that Lena Knows your Supergirl" Kara was Shaking "uh soon" "I hate that I can't get mad at you" Kara Smlied. Lena came in the room "can I talk to Kara?" Alex looked at Kara and walked out of the room. "Are you ok Kara?" Kara rubbing her stitches "yeah I'm ok" Kara grabbed Lena's hand "please stay with me tonight" Lena was Speechless "ok" as they go to Kara's apartment as they sleeped Lena cuddled Kara like a stuffed animal all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara woke up early she was tangled in Lena's arms as she stood up from her bed she gave Lena a kiss on the cheek. As got out of the bedroom she hears a knock on the door she tried to x ray vision the door but couldn't " Kara it's me Clark" Kara jumped and ran to the door and opened it. Clark walked right in he began to look around "uh Kara where are you?" She came out behind the door "here I am" as she went in front of Clark waving her hands. "Oh Kara looks like the puppeteer got to you" as he got down to her . Kara jumped again in shock "um the what?" Clark shook his head "yeah he's the puppeteer he's been going around but he hasn't been caught" Kara gasp with covering her mouth "but he hasn't turned you?" As she pointed to Clark. "No I was careful"as he laughed Kara nodded "good so how long am I going to be this way?" Clark sighed "well what I've heard he has to hit you again with he gun" "oh ok got it". 

As Kara heard running sounds she saw a White blur came into the room it was Krypto. He tackled Kara he bit her but not to hard Krypto shook her she started screaming "Krypto No! Put Kara down!" .So he did Kara layed there with dog saliva "ugh gross" Clark came over to her " are you ok?" Kara got up "yeah I'm fine no injuries" "yeah I forgot to tell you I was bringing  Krypto" as Kara wiping away dog saliva. "Gotta tell the DEO about the Puppeteer" as she went to go grabbed her phone as she tried to pushed the buttons "ugh Help" as she gave the phone to Clark .Clark dialed the DEO and gave back Kara the Phone it rang Alex answered "hey Alex Clark just told the name of the Criminal his name is the Puppeteer and to get me back to normal he has to shot me again" "got it ill let Winn do more digging ill get back to you ok bye" Kara hanged up the phone "What the hell Kara" as she looked up Clark and Lena were out of her bedroom " Its not what it looks like" as Kara shook her head fast "what is going on?" Clark asked " I just asked her to stay because I felt alone and scared" Clark sighed "fine I can't mad at you right now we will talk later" as he storms out with Krypto. Lena crossed her arms "so what was that about?" Kara sat on the couch "he came to tell me about criminal that's it I think" "so is there a cure? I mean not that I want you to change" Kara giggled "yeah theres a cure um Lena can I be honest with you?" Lena was confused she crossed from Kara "sure what it is?" Kara started to play with her hands "um I like you Lena like really like you" Lena nodded " I know I like you too" as she Smiled "I wish I can kiss you right now but I can't ".  "me too but we pick this up when you turn back to normal" Kara nodded "ok sound good".


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok done" as Winn puts The Puppeteer's profile on the monitors Kara and Alex came up front to the monitors. "Looks like Clark forgot to mention that your run out" "well let's go get him now while I have my powers" Winn shook his head "no can do he's in Gotham city right now we have somebody working on that" Alex looked back at him "who?" Somebody came over on the intercom "Winn we led him back to you at National city" Kara gasped "Barbara!" "Wait you know Barbara Gordon?" said Alex. Kara shook her head "yeah were old friends and should go get the Puppeteer" as Kara began to run Alex caught her "not yet until he's in town" somebody kick opened the door it was Mon el "Kara I heard what happened I'm here" Kara facepalmed." Alex whispers in Kara's ear "What?.... But I don't too....but...oh ok sounds good" as Kara speaks loudly "Mon el can I talk to you in the training room?" Mon el nodded "yeah" Kara and Monel go to training room Alex walked toward Winn with a Smirk with her crossed "um Alex what did you say to her?" "Oh I just gave her permission to beat up Mon el to take her aggression" Winn made oh face and got back to work.

As they were in the training room Mon el keeled down to Kara "I'm here to help you Kara and you need my help to defeat him" Kara took a deep breath swinged back and Slapped Mon el he flew across the room. Kara ran to started to punch him over and over "I don't need you, you selfish.....prick" as threw one last punch Alex opened the door "you done demon puppet" Kara was relieved "yeah" as she walk out of the room "go back in the future" Kara shouted "you heard her" as Alex told Mon el. Mon el got up holding his face he didn't nothing he just left. They watched him leave after he lefted the Alarm went off "uh he's here looks like he's going back to the factory where it all started" "great lets go!" "Wait Kara!" As Winn stopped Kara "what now!" "I made you a tiny supergirl suit I will grow when you go back to normal" " awww thank you Winn" as she to go try it on. She back with the suit on the suit for her just right she put her hands on her hips "lets do this!".


	6. Chapter 6

Kara flew to the factory "come out Puppeteer and fight me" she heard his laughter "oh you little krytonian just you wait" he popped out from his hiding spot with his gun "oh no" said Kara Alex came running in tackling the Puppeteer started punching him the face . Kara stood frozen for a while she started to run toward him too and punching him too Alex got his gun from far a away she was looking at it to find the button. While Kara was on his face punch she started noticing her punches were not working little by little "uh oh" the Puppeteer grabbed her and threw across the room she land on her stomach but she was ok. The Puppeteer ran to Alex to get his gun back they ended up fighting for the gun also the gun was aim at Kara. They were both wrestled the gun Alex took her one hand off to punch him in the face "change her back right now" she punched him again Alex tried to get to the button she elbowed him in the face he fell to the floor. Alex pushed the button was about to shoot Kara "hope this works" as she shot Kara puppeteer got up to stop Alex she fast enough to catch him and cuff him.  The room was filled was smoke "Kara are you ok?" Asked Alex The Puppeteer laughed again "it didn't work!" A figure step out of the smoke it was Kara back to normal "I been wanting to this a all long time" as she out of the smoke she used her heat vision on the Puppeteer's gun "noooo!" As the gun exploded. Kara went up to him faced in the face with her real strength he got knocked out.

Barbara Gordon walked in the room "hey your back to normal" Kara smiled. The Puppeteer woke up a little "I know just what to do with you" as the Kara hands him over to Barbara "wait no please no!" "You are going straight to Arkham" As they leave the room Kara dust off her hands Alex walked over Kara. "Look alex I'm back to normal" as she huggs herself Alex had a sad expression on her face "what's wrong?" "It's just I'm going to miss you as a puppet" they both laughed. They went to DEO to see Winn Kara ran to Winn "oh my god you're back to normal" as he hugged Kara they stopped hugging. Kara looked at Winn and Alex "ill be back I gotta go see somebody" as she flew off. Kara gently landed on Lena's Balcony she knocked on the glass door Lena looked back and opened the door. "Kara your back!" They hugged each other Lena went in for a kiss "I'm so glad that your back" "me too" as they held each other "how about we talk about where we lefted off?" As Lena raised her eyebrow " I like that" as kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want this to continue comment below maybe puppet Lena? Or puppet Alex?


End file.
